


The Meeting

by Anonymous



Series: Pleasure for the Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gang Rape, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, and continuity is not a priority here, it's been a while since I watched Teen Wolf, mentions/references to Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “We’ve heard that Hale is rebuilding his pack. I don’t like the idea of that young wolf starting things.”Stiles swallowed. “And what … what do that have to do with me?”“Well, when you want to remove a growing pack, nip it in the bud; you go for the Alpha’s mate.”It was quiet in the cellar. Then Stiles forced a laugh. “You mean – you think me and Derek-”“Don’t try to lie Stiles, his scent is all over you.” Gabriel smelled the air. “And curiously enough, it seems he hasn’t claimed you yet.  Why not? Is it because you’re only sixteen? It’s risky, that’s what it is. You see, if an Alpha’s mate is defiled by someone else … it shows everyone how weak they are. No wolf will join such a pack.”“Derek isn’t weak.” Stiles voice was low, and shaking. Gabriel laughed.“Oh, a loyal little thing, are you? That’s sweet.” He turned to the pack. “So, let’s get the meeting started. First on the agenda is bringing the Hale-pack down, so-” He waved a hand toward Stiles “strip him.”
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s)
Series: Pleasure for the Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937746
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	The Meeting

The boy struggled as Luca pulled him out of the car trunk. He was gagged and his hands were bound, but that did not stop him from trying to get away. When Luca hoisted him up over his shoulder, he tried to kick, and when he dumped him on the floor in the cellar of the cabin, he got up and tried to find a way out.

The cellar was large and several chairs were placed around the walls, so the entire Shaw-pack could sit down if they wanted too. Now all sixteen of them were sitting there, watching the terrified boy. There was no way out of the ring of wolves. The Alpha, Gabriel Shaw, a burly man in his late fifties, sat in the sofa nursing a beer.

“Remove the gag.”

Michael, one of the younger betas, hurried to obey. The boy gasped, looking from around the room. “W-wha – who are you!?”

Gabriel put the beer down. “This is the Shaw-pack, Stiles, and you are invited to our meeting. I would introduce each one here, but you’ll get to know them soon enough.”

The boy flinched. “How do you-”

“Know your name?” Gabriel chuckled. “Wolves have keen ears, Stiles. We’ve heard that Hale is rebuilding his pack, so we needed to check how things were going. Our turf is not far from Beacon Hills, after all.”

Stiles didn’t say anything, so Gabriel continued. “Too close, in fact. I don’t like the idea of that young wolf starting things. My pack has been the strongest for miles for the last twenty years, and it will remain that way till I’m cold in my grave, and hopefully after.”

Stiles swallowed. “And what … what do that have to do with me?”

“Well, when you want to remove a growing pack, nip it in the bud; you go for the Alpha’s mate.”

It was quiet in the cellar. Then Stiles forced a laugh. “You mean – you think me and Derek-”

“Don’t try to lie Stiles, his scent is all over you.” Gabriel smelled the air. “And curiously enough, it seems he hasn’t claimed you yet.”

From where he sat, Luca could see Stiles’ back-bound hands open and close. A pretty shade of red dyed his ears. When the boy didn’t say anything, Gabriel continued:

“He hasn’t fucked you yet, has he, Stiles? Why not? Is it because you’re only sixteen? Impressive that he’s managed to hold himself back from mounting you when he’s rubbed his scent all over you like this. It’s risky, that’s what it is. You see, if an Alpha’s mate is defiled by someone else … it shows everyone how weak they are. No wolf will join such a pack.”

“Derek isn’t weak.” Stiles voice was low, and shaking. Gabriel laughed.

“Oh, a loyal little thing, are you? That’s sweet.” He turned to the pack. “So, let’s get the meeting started. First on the agenda is bringing the Hale-pack down, so-” He waved a hand toward Stiles “strip him.”

Stiles tried to run, but Noah grabbed him. He ripped his t-shirt apart and sent him over to the others. Sebastian grabbed his leg, and Stiles fell down to the floor as the wolf wrestled his pants off him. The socks were thrown away, and his underwear ripped apart, till he was naked in the middle of the room, curling up and trying to cover himself.

Gabriel nodded. “Bring him here.”

One of the younger betas grabbed Stiles and dragged him to the sofa the alpha was sitting in. Gabriel put away the beer glass on a nearby table, took Stiles by the hips, and lifted him up in his lap. Stiles struggled to get away, helpless and bound in the burly man’s hold.

“Let go! I won’t tell anyone, I swear, so please don’t-”

Gabriel grinned. He dipped three fingers in the beer glass, then grabbed the boy’s ass and pulled the cheeks apart to reveal the tight, pink, little hole for all the pack to see. He pushed one finger in, starting to roughly finger him.

“S-stop!” Stiles wailed and tried to get away, but Gabriel’s other hand held him tight. “No – no nonono stop!”

Gabriel chuckled. “This is a kindness, Stiles. Would you prefer I take you dry?”

“-d- don’t want any of this- please – please let me go home-”

Gabriel ignored the pleas, and added a second finger. He sat there awhile, humming a tune as he gradually opened Stiles up. After three fingers, he pushed the boy up from his lap, so Stiles stood on his knees in the sofa, one leg on either side of Gabriel’s. Gabriel unzipped his pants, pulling out his dick. It was huge, hard and glistening with pre-cum.

He grabbed the boy’s hips, and positioned his ass right above his dick, so the fat head touched the wet hole. The pack was quiet, watching. The only sounds were the sobbing pleas from the boy.

“p-please – please don’t do this-”

Slowly, Gabriel started to force the boy down onto his dick. Despite the fingering, the hole was nowhere near ready, and Stiles howled in pain as he was gradually impaled. Inch by inch, the alpha’s dick sank into the boy’s tight ass. Finally, he was all the way inside. Stiles panted and sobbed.

“Such a _tight_ little hole. Clearly no one’s ever had you before. Too bad for Hale that he such scruples about mating a 16-year old.”

Luca felt himself get hard watching as Stiles squirmed in the alpha’s lap. Judging by the scent from the rest of the pack, he wasn’t the only one. The alpha let Stiles rest a little, then yanked him up, and forced him back down again, brutally fucking up into the tight heat as the boy screamed and struggled. Soon the coppery scent of blood filled the room, as the hard dick tore open the nearly-unprepared hole. Each time they got a glimpse of the Alpha’s dick more blood covered it, easing the brutal trusts.

“That’s right; _scream_ little bitch. We’re miles from town, no one will hear you.”

At last, the alpha came, his seed filling the boy’s ass, dripping out and running down the shaking thighs. But he did not release him. He held him nearly fully planted in his lap. The pack could see his knot starting to swell, forcing the hole wider than before. Stiles screamed in pain as the too-big knot settled in his abused ass.

Once the swelling stopped, Gabriel called one of the younger betas over.

“Now then, gag him. We need to continue the meeting.”

Sebastian forced the gag into the Stiles’ mouth as he sat there in the alpha’s lap, trapped by the large hand around his waist, and the huge knot linking them together. The boy sobbed quietly over the alpha’s shoulder. Then, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary, they continued the meeting; discussing the tracks they had found that could be enemies, the repairs to some of the cabins, and who would be part of next nights hunting party.

Half an hour in, the alpha’s knot had shrunk down to release the boy, but he kept him there to warm his cock until the meeting ended an hour later. Then he lifted Stiles off his dick. One hand held him by the hip, keeping him standing on his knees in the sofa. The inside of Stiles thighs were wet with blood and cum, and his legs shook.

“Welcome to the pack, Stiles.” Gabriel started playing with the boy’s cock. He hadn’t come; the pain had most likely outweighed the pleasure, but now, as Gabriel fondled him, he started the react. The boy whimpered.

“Too bad you’re not a girl; then I could have bred you proper.” Gabriel’s hand left the boy’s cock to stroke his flat stomach. “Filled this belly up with new little whelps.”

He looked over to Luca. “What do you say, son? Would you have liked little Stiles to give you half-siblings?”

Luca shrugged. “He’s not able to, father.” If Stiles had had a cunt, Luca would simply have had to murder any new whelps his father planted in him. He did not need any rivals.

Gabriel started fondling Stiles’ cock again, as he turned back to the boy.

“I’d quite enjoy the idea of you barefoot and pregnant, making our meals naked. Perhaps I’d gotten you an apron, to grant you some semblance of modesty.” He smacked the boy’s ass. “I would have had to invest in some chastity device and keep the key on me, so I could be sure the whelps were mine. Anyone in the pack could have your ass; bring you to bed or simply mount you over a table, like a bitch should be mounted. But your _cunt_ , that would be all mine.” He stroked the boy’s now hard cock. “Too bad, really. But I’ll enjoy you all the same.”

He jerked Stiles off till the sobbing boy came, and smeared the cum onto Stiles’ stomach.

“But I’m a caring man. I share with my pack.” Gabriel lifted Stiles of his lap, and let him drop to the floor in front of him. “Enjoy, boys.”

It was like the pack had waited for this moment. They moved towards Stiles, who tried to crawl away. The betas growled and snapped at each other, till Luca rose from his chair. They fell silent then. Luca was Gabriel’s heir and second-in-command. He pushed John and David aside, grabbed Stiles by the neck, and dragged him over to the table.

The pack was quiet as Luca lifted the boy up on the table, and forced his legs apart. The pink hole that had looked tight and untouched a little over an hour before was open and broken. Blood and cum still dripped from the boy’s ass. Luca stuck two fingers into the hole. They easily went in, even as he could feel the wet walls closing around them. Stiles whined behind the gag. 

Luca lifted the boy up and turned him around on the table, so he lay on his stomach, facing him.

Gabriel laughed. “Don’t care for my sloppy seconds, do you Luca?”

“No offence, father, but I like them tight, and you thoroughly ruined him for the evening. Do I have permission to be the first to fuck his mouth?”

“Permission granted, my boy. But if you take his mouth, his ass is a free for all.”

“No problem.”

Luca unzipped his pants. He had been hard since his father started to rape the boy. The table was high enough that the boy was in a perfect position for fucking from both ends. Luca lifted Stiles head towards his dick. The boy’s face was a mess of tears and snot, the gag in his mouth wet with drool.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth now. If you try to bite, I’ll break both of your legs and arms. A pack bitch doesn’t really need such things, only holes the pack can cum in. So you know that I will do it. I’m not as kind as my father. Do you understand me?”

Stiles sobbed. Luca tightened the grip on his neck. “Do you _understand_ me?” Stiles looked up at him, and slowly nodded. Luca removed the gag. Hesitatingly, Stiles opened his mouth. Luca shoved his dick into Stiles mouth in one hard trust. Holding him there, he started fucking into his mouth, as Stiles gagged and struggled to breathe around his dick. It was a tight fit, just the way Luca liked it.

On the other side of the table, the rest of the pack was lining up to make use of Stiles’ ass. John growled at the others, and no one came in his way as he walked up the table. He forced Stiles’ legs apart and pushed his dick inside the abused hole. Stiles whined around Luca’s dick.

In the sofa, Gabriel took a swig of beer as he watched. This night was going to be entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to get this out of my system, and since I can share it with people while staying anon, I’m sure there’s someone here that can enjoy it too.  
> No sequels, just this one scene.  
> No beta, for _obvious_ reasons.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pleasure for the Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635546) by Anonymous 




End file.
